


A Real B.O.Y.D

by Random_Sweetooth



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Episode: s03e06 Astro B.O.Y.D.!, F/M, Gen, Multi, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Sweetooth/pseuds/Random_Sweetooth
Summary: Just a fic based on the newest episode of Ducktales. I loved how well the story played out and I thought it would be great way to introduce my Oc and her dynamic with them.For context, Diana has taken care of B.O.Y.D after Doofus Drake purposely threw him out due to him getting more attention from his parents.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) & Huey Duck, B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) & Original Character(s), Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose, Gyro Gearloose & Little Helper | Lil' Bulb, Gyro Gearloose/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	A Real B.O.Y.D

A Real B.O.Y.D

Diana should have said no. She should have told them no and taken B.O.Y.D away from them and back home. Maybe that way the two would be safe and happy. They would have their usual game of Jenga. They would have a movie marathon after that and then they would sleep the day away and everything would've been fine. No Tokyo.  
No mean inspector lady trying to arrest them.  
No children missing.  
No mad doctor.  
No evil past, and especially no evil kid.  
That's what he was. A kid. A kid who liked s'mores. A kid who liked to do chores and follow instructions. A kid that was too nice for his own good. A kid who just wanted someone to look after him and be there for him. A kid who she looked at as her own child. Her own son.  
He was a kid.  
Her kid.  
Diana looked up at the robot boy in the sky. Gizmoduck fought him off but it seemed like B.O.Y.D;or as Gyro and Dr. Akita called him, 2-BO had the upper hand. The young swan could feel tears begin to fill her vision as her heart broke for the metal bird and with very little time to think she took a step and began to yell at the top of her lungs out to him.  
"B.O.Y.D this isn't you!" She exclaimed.  
"You don't have to do this!" Her words fell on deaf ears as the robot continued to destroy.   
Dr. Akita laughed as he gazed down at her. "Foolish girl, there's no point in wasting your breath on a machine. He answers to me now, just like he was programmed to do." He said smirking. Diana glared up at him, all her sorrow morphing into anger at the man. "He is NOT a machine! He is my SON!" She yelled loudly and charged up to him but she was suddenly stopped by a feathered hand pulling her away just in time as one of B.O.Y.D's canon launchers shot their way.  
The female swan groaned looked down at the young duckling. "You okay?" She asked in which he replied with a nod. The two stood up and looked up at the two robots up in the sky.  
"Not again," Inspector Tezuka said worried.  
Gyro cut her off desperately. "No, NOT again! I'm going to stop 2-BO, for good." Diana and Huey's eyes widened.   
"But you can't!" Diana exclaimed quickly. Her hand holding his wrist. The two locked eyes, Diana's showing worry and concern while Gyro's were filled with frustration and urgency. One worried for the safety of the city, the other worried for the life of a child she'd come to love as her own. The two birds seemed to be in a silent dilemma before they were interrupted by the young duckling.  
"Mr. Gearloose, Diana is right! This is not who B.O.Y.D is! He's a definitely real boy!" He exclaimed desperately. Diana frowned at the boy. During their time in Tokyoke she watched as they two kids interacted and became close friends in a span of a few days. Huey really cared for B.O.Y.D as a friend and it showed in the way he spoke about him. But Gyro didn't listen, he glared at the two. He didn't understand how these two could actually care for a machine that was obviously made for destruction. 'Didn't they see the recording?' He thought in frustration. 'Can't they see that he's only trying to save them?'  
His thoughts were then interrupted by someone taking away his tablet. "There's something more there." Diana said and moved the small clip to show another video memory behind it. She pressed play and they all huddled around to watch it. The memory showed a young Gyro smiling and introducing 2-BO to the world and giving him his first hug. The video then skipped to Dr.Akita and Gyro discussing the purpose of robot boy, showing how it was Dr. Akita who messed with his programming to make him a weapon.  
Diana could feel Gyro tense at the realization and looked up at him. Gyro's eyes glared up at his former mentor in anger. "It was you!" He shouted. "2-BO never had a choice, you forced him to become a weapon!" Dr. Akita laughed. "Silly intern, 2-BO is and will always be made for destruction," he smirked. "A weapon for evil."  
That seemed to do it for Gyro. His teeth clenched as he stepped close to him and exclaimed in anger. "Not all my inventions are evil. Some of them are wildly misunderstood!" With that, the chicken ran and jumped onto his mentors hover pad and the two began to fight like little girls. This caused a face palm from Diana.  
Diana,Huey, and Inspector Tezuka watched as the two former work partners fought, at one point the two dropped their glasses and spent the next few minutes looking for them. Diana watched in worry until she heard Huey cry out. As she turned she saw Fenton crashing towards them. The swan was quick to grab onto the duckling and run just in time before Fenton hit the ground. To their dismay, B.O.Y.D soon began to continuously punch at the suit. Fenton tried to block the punch but he was too weak from exhaustion. Huey and Diana watched in horror. Huey backed away slowly and Diana stood in front of him in protection.  
B.O.Y.D began to crack open Fenton's visors before he was stopped by Tezuka's tranquilizer. But it wasn't enough, B.O.Y.D was quick to turn back on and continue his destruction. He skyrocketed up into the sky and the three watched in worry. Then they heard a loud yelp as Dr. Akita fell into a trash can. Tezuka was quick to go after him and cuff him before he got away.   
Gyro sighed and looked down at Huey and Diana. The two now next to a weak Fenton. Diana smiled up at him in relief to see that he was okay. Gyro let himself smile back in content. A wave of relief washed over everyone but it was quickly replaced by shock at the current problem at hand. B.O.Y.D began to fly towards them at high speed. His eyes glowing red in determination, to destroy.   
"2-BO you are not evil!" Gyro began as he got in front of the three. His arms open wide. B.O.Y.D didn't listen, his speed never faltering. "You are more than your programming." Gyro tried again but failed. The small robot was getting closer by the second. Huey, Diana and Fenton watched in worry as B.O.Y.D got close. With one final breath Gyro said loudly, 

"You are definitely a real boy!"

Silence. No explosion, no screams, no buildings falling to the ground.  
Instead, Diana, Huey and Fenton looked up to see Gyro embracing the small metal parrot in a tight hug. And in return, B.O.Y.D hugged him back just as tight. Fenton and Huey began to cheer while Diana stayed silent. A wave of utter relief running through her as she saw her kid, her kid back and safe.   
As the two began to lower to the ground Diana was the first to run to them. She dropped to her knees as soon as she reached the small kid. Pulling him tightly to her chest in a warm and tight embrace. "Don't ever do that again!" She exclaimed tearfully. B.O.Y.D sighed softly and wrapped his small arms just as tightly around her neck, "I'm sorry…"   
Diana sniffled and smiled at him tearfully. "Don't apologize, none of this was your fault. I'm just glad you're okay." She replied and held him closer to her. B.O.Y.D looked up at her with new bright blue eyes; just like hers, and smiled wide, his next words shocking her but in the best way possible.

"I love you mom."

Tears began to fall freely down her cheeks. Her smile widening and her embrace tightening once more. 

"I love you too son."

When the two finally separated, Huey ran up to his friend and hugged him as well. Happy to see that his new friend was safe and sound. Diana watched the interaction with a happy smile before she glanced back at the male chicken who made it happen. Gyro had just finished congratulating Fenton as his new title as Dr. Crackshell-Cabrera;which really wasn't how doctorates worked by the way, when Diana walked towards him with a stoic expression. Gyro looked back at her awkwardly, his hand moving to rearrange his glasses. He was about to respond when a hard punch landed on his left arm.   
"That's for almost shutting down B.O.Y.D". Diana said sternly. "Alright, I will admit that I may have been a bit too harsh on him," he stopped but continued as soon as he saw the swan's glare. "And I may have jumped to conclusions a bit too quickly." He added dramatically before letting out a long sigh.   
"I'm...sorry." Diana didn't respond, what she did do though was wrap her arms around him in a warm embrace. Gyro tensed at the sudden act of affection, a red hue appearing on his cheek feathers. He then slowly let himself relax into the embrace and hugged her back. Diana smiled to herself. "You are forgiven." She said softly. Then she did what even she thought was crazy. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his feathered cheek. The blush on Gyro's face expanding at the contact. "That's for uh, saving us." Diana explained awkwardly as she separated from him. She ran a hand through her white locks in a nervous manner before going back to the young robot boy she can finally call hers. The blush still on her face.  
Gyro couldn't move, still dazed by the contact of the kiss. His gaze stuck on her as she embraced B.O.Y.D was more. Like a mother who had finally found her boy. A small smile appeared on his face at the interaction before he caught eyes with a smiling Huey and Fenton. "The hugging and the smiling is just for today. You got that?" He said,narrowing his eyes at them. Fenton and Huey looked at each other knowingly before nodding. Gyro rolled his eyes at them but let himself smile once more.  
Things did work out in the end. Maybe not how he expected but it wasn't too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first ever fanfic and I'm glad it was for this amazing fandom. I hope you like it and my Oc. Let me know if you want to know more about her and I might write more! Comments,criticism and kudos are deeply appreciated and encouraged.   
> Anyway, have a nice day!


End file.
